SleepyHead, NudieHead
by AlvinorSupporterKittyDeLuna
Summary: While staying in for the night, Sora learns something slightly embarrassing and very interesting about Tai, concerning his sleeping habits. Taiora/Sorachi.


Sleepyhead, NudieHead

Short Summary : When she has to stay in for the night, Sora learns something slightly embarrassing and really interesting about her boyfriend Tai concerning his sleep habits.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Yuuko Kamiya, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Susumo Kamiya (flashbacks), Yamoto "Matt" Ishida (mentioned), Davis Motimaya (mentioned)

Pairings : Taiora/Sorachi

Rating : T (for safety)

Nobody expected it was going to rain so hardly like it was tonight. The day had been clear and sunny…and now it was raining. Seventeen year old Taichi "Tai" Kamiya wouldn't have minded the rain, in fact, he actually liked them. And he thought rain in night was actually very nice (poetic, almost)…if it wasn't for the very fact his girlfriend Sora had to stay in his house for the night because of the thunderstorms! Yes, he loved Sora a lot. So why would he be secretly upset about her staying in his house for the night? Now, she was going to learn about…the horrible secret.

His younger sister Hikari "Kari" seemed happy over the prospect of Sora staying in and even gave Sora one of her spare pajamas (that thankfully fit, Tai thought). And Tai…even gave Sora his bunk bed, willingly going to the couch…much to Sora's surprise and Yukko's happiness over "her little boy being such a gentlemen". It was really embarrassing. So, with that said, Kari and Sora slept in the bunk beds, and Tai slept in the couch.

"Night, Sora!" Kari chimed. "Good night, Kari. Tai, good night!" Sora yelled out to the ciuch in the living room. Tai yelled back, "Good night, you two!"

/-/-/-/-/-

It was midnight. Sora was sleeping peacefully on Tai's bunk bed…when she heard somebody go into the restroom. She jolted up awake a bit, shocked to hear the bathroom door slam. Whoever was in the restroom was in a huge hurry. She couldn't help but get up gently, get out of the room, and catch the person in such a hurry for the restroom. Curiosity can kill someone's virgin eyes.

The person got really stiff upon seeing Sora and when Sora turned on the light…she couldn't help but blush and be embarrassed at this sight. There was Tai, whose tanned skin became red with embarrassment, and naked. However, the boy covered his  
>"firearm" with both of his hands. All Sora could stutter out was, "T-Tai?! What the hell are you doing n-n-n-naked?!" Tai said, chuckling nervously, "So…you finally know my little secret…." Sora asked, "What secret?" Tai said, "Sit down on the couch and I'll tell you…"<p>

Sora did so as she realized Tai hadn't gotten on the couch. Tai responded, "I'm dressing for the moment…" Sora said, understanding, "Oh…." When Tai finally put on the same day clothes he had on before going to bed, he sat on the couch. Sora asked, "You sleep in the nude, huh? When did that all happen?" Tai sighed as he got ready, "All right…it all started on the day we returned home after defeating Apocalymon…."

/-/-/-/-/-

(Flashback)

Present-Day Tai narrated, "A few days after we defeated Apocalymon…Kari really wanted to go to this musical…Mom and Dad agreed to take her, you know, in celebration of her feeling better…and I wanted to stay all alone in the home for the night. They were fine by it, really. Just as long as I didn't do anything crazy. They needed convincing so I persuaded them. Heck, I even did the crying act."

Sussumo, Yukko, and Kari were starting to leave at seven-o'clock as twelve-year-old Tai was "sobbing" hysterically. "I'll miss you! I'll miss you all guys!" However, when Sussumo, Yukko, and Kari were now in the car and had left, Tai stopped fake-crying and started beaming as he saw he was all alone in the apartment. No annoying parents or younger sister! He was all alone! Tai said, jumping up and down, like he had consumed too much caffeine (which was true), "Oh God! Oh God! What am I going to do first! How about watch Mom and Dad's secret stash of Rated M movies! Oh, eat all the chocolates in the refrigerator! How about both! Yes! Yes! Both!"

Sure enough, Tai was watching _Lovely Jewel Kisses _(A/N: Not an actual film, just a parody of most porn movies) while gobbling up on chocolates. It was a wonder how Tai could gobble down chocolates and not gain weight/and or a single pound.

Present-Day Sora said, dryly, "So basically, you went crazy even though you promised your parents, not to?" Present-Day Tai said, chuckling sheepishly, "I was a twelve-year old kid, Sor'! I did stupid things!"

However, when nine o'clock came in…Tai couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. So, like the good son he was, he put the secret M-rated movies back in their original place, making sure they were very right on spot or his parents would suspect it, and put the remaining chocolates back on the refrigerator. All he had to do was wait for Yukko, Sussumo, and Kari to come back. However, they didn't come back so instantly.

Present-Day Tai narrated, "I waited for them to come back for an hour but they didn't…I was getting really anxious…so I took a bath and…remember when I said I ate too much caffeine?" Present-Day Sora replied, "Yes…and you crashed, huh?" Present-Day Tai said, "While I was taking a bath…"

Later, Yukko, Sussumo, and Kari had came in…Yukko went into the restroom, and saw to her surprise, Tai, with his butt up, sleeping as the water hit him. He was snoring quite silently. Present - Day Tai said, "When I woke up, I was in my bunk bed, nude...and I actually felt refreshed. And then...the mania started. I started to sleep nude more later on...on nights with heat waves...and even winter nights. I wanted to challenge myself. Eventually..."

One day, Kari discovered Tai sleeping on his bunk bed, bare as Adam, and Kari ran out screaming in shock. Present-Day Tai narrated, "I was finally caught nude. I swear, Mom, Dad, Kari, and Matt did an intervention for me in hopes to break me out that habit...but they couldn't fully. I don't sleep nude always...but there are days I do."

/-/-/-/-/-

Sora was awed upon learning this new secret of Tai. "Tai...I didn't know. " Tai explained, "It's so weird letting out. The only ones besides my family who know my nude secret are you, Matt, and the boys. Except for Davis...that guy is horrible at keeping secrets." Sora giggled at the last comment before going back to serious once more.

Tai then gulped, "And now you think I'm some weirdo or baka and want to..." Sora said, "Enough. I don't. You sleeping nude is just a quirk and that's what I love...you're odd in a sweet way. Besides, sleeping nude is NOT the worst quirk a boy can have...there's a lot worse..."

Tai nodded, thoughtfully, "You're right...I guess sleeping nude isn't as bad, as say...twerking on a doll...or tussling yourself...or even...leaving dirty underwear in the bathroom. " Tai smiled a bit, "Thanks for understanding, Sor'." Sora added, "And another thing I'd like to point out..." Tai cocked an eyebrow, "What's that...?"

Sora said, "You're not a baka. You're my baka."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon, obviously. I got the idea based on a DeviantArt picture. That is all.<p> 


End file.
